Gine
"Gine" redirects here. For the person on SP, see Gine (Person). For other uses, see Gine (Disambiguation). I'm gay. Gine is a saiyan... or human... I'm honestly not even sure at this point, but regardless she is a young girl who's age changes on the fly that currently does whatever the fuck she wants because honestly she no longer fears death. Her favourite thing is big juicy cock, and she totally has no limits when it comes for something she wants to fuck. She used to get stabbed a lot but that gimmick might have died or something. Appearance Gine Gine is a girl whos age is probably between like 9 and 27 who has long, armpit length, black, messy hair and grey eyes. She is relatively thin, with medium-small breasts and hips that do not lie. She wears this weird ass saiyan armour sometimes, it has these green straps and has like dark blue all around except for some reason there's even more green in the abdomen??? Then she has a battle skirt that clings tightly onto her thighs, and dark leggings that go past her skirt. Then she has combat boots or something. Also, she has red wrist bands. Apparently this is battle armour or something, but even if it was, why would her arms be showing? This shit is weird. Meme Lord II In Gine's second half, Meme Lord II, she looks far more elegant. She has pale skin and a very thin frame, looking as fragile as glass, being her royal self. She has a pretty much flat chest. She has mid-back length silver hair which she mostly just lets down. She has piercing dark red eyes and an overall young and delicate face. She wears very royal attire, with a huge crown adorning the top of her head and a large robe, red and white. The robe has an oversized red bow with white stripes, and she holds a golden amulet on top of that. She has thick, white fur sticking out of the neck of her robe. She basically looks like a child thrown into royalty too soon. Personality Gine Gine is very friendly and almost constantly horny. She can be very silly at times, however is prone to constant mood shifts, where she can switch to melancholic or even just straight up depressed on a dime. She sobs a lot. Poor thing. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" - Gine Gine may seem innocent on the outside sometimes but OHHH BOY are you in for a surprise. Despite being very subby, she'd pretty much do anything kinky that someone told her to do. She is dangerous. Meme Lord II One way to describe Gine's second half would be determined. While she may seem serious and royal at times, she has a fun side. She is prone to extreme empathy, caring for anything that needs help. Once she sets her mind to something, she finishes it. A very honourable queen. Meme Lord II After the original Meme Lord, Meme Lord I, who was also Gine's mother, died, Gine naturally inherited the Meme Lord throne. Despite the original eventually being revived somehow, Gine still held the throne. To make up for this, Gine actually split into two halves. The first half was the regular old girl who just wanted a big black cock to suck, Gine. The second was a very important royalty, Meme Lord II, who was nothing like Gine. Despite them technically being the same person, they're very different. Plot lol Trivia * Gine likes cock * Gine is gay (but not homosexual)